Ernie The Giant Chicken Misbehaves at Drunken Clam
''Ernie The Giant Chicken Misbehaves at The Drunken Clam ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of The Giant Chicken from Family Guy. Transcript Ernie: Hey, Meg. Meg Griffin: What is it, Ernie? Ernie: Can we go to the Drunken Clam? Meg Griffin: No. Ernie: Why not, Meg? Meg Griffin: Because we're having cinnamon toast sandwiches for lunch. Ernie: But Meg, I'm hungry, so let's go to the Drunken Clam! Meg Griffin: Ernie, for the last time, the answer is no. Lois: Meg, I don't have anything to make the cinnamon toast sandwiches! Meg: Did you hear that, Ernie? Mom said that she doesn't have anything to make the sandwiches. That means we can go. (At the Drunken Clam) Bartender: Welcome to the Drunken Clam. How can we take your order? Meg: I would like some mozzarella sticks and a Dr. Pepper. Ernie: I will order a hamburger with fries, and a vodka. Bartender: I'm sorry to say this, but you're too young to drink vodkas, or any other alcoholic drinks, for that matter. Ernie: What? Please tell me you're joking! Bartender: Don't feel bad. How about a Coke instead? Ernie: Why? Meg: Because, Ernie, you're too young to drink alcohol. Why don't you get a Coke instead? Ernie: NO! I WANT WHAT I WANT, SO GIVE TO ME NOW! Bartender: Uh-oh... Meg: Ernie, stop giving me that attitude, and stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a Coke, or you will have nothing at all. Ernie: That's it! I will destroy Drunken Clam! (Just then, the Mew Mews see the commotion that Ernie is causing) Zoey: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. We'd better transform and put a stop to it. Girls, get out your Mew Pendants! Corina: No, Zoey, now is not the time to transform. We'd better get outta here before that woman causes a ruckus. Bridget: Yeah, let's get out of here! (The girls dash out of the restaurant just as Ernie grabs a giant chainsaw) Ernie: You've asked for it! (Ernie destroys the Drunken Clam with a chainsaw) Meg: ERNIE! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE DRUNKEN CLAM?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL, AND WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! (At home) Peter: We're disappointed in you, right now, Ernie. You are so grounded for what you did. You will have No TV, No Video Games, No Computer, No Radio, No Going Outside, No Movies when they're coming out in Theaters, nor on VHS, Betamax, Laserdisc, DVD, HD-DVD, Blu-Ray, or Digital Download, No Toys, No Shopping Places, No Restaurants, No Theme Parks, No Concerts, No Sporting Events, no Werner Comics, and No Desserts until further notice. Go to Stewie's room right now. (Meanwhile, the Mew Mews are talking about what happened at the Drunken Chicken) Zoey: Girls, I'm so sorry about what happened at the Drunken Clam. Corina: No, Zoey, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier right before that chicken guy caused such a huge ruckus. Bridget: I know, right? It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. Zoey wanted to transform, but I told her that using our powers on him wouldn't work. We had to get out of there just as that chicken guy started going on a crazed rampage. Kikki: Yeah. Out of all the adult cartoon antagonists, Ernie the Giant Chicken has got to be the worst. He's so troublesome and never gets his way. Do you think we should go back to the Drunken Chicken when it's been rebuilt? Renee: No way. We don't want to run into angry giant chickens again. And besides, none of us are old enough to drink alcohol. Zoey: I agree. How about we make some parfaits at Cafe Mew Mew to make up for what happened today? Corina: Hmm, not a bad idea, Zoey. I guess we deserve a sweet treat. Bridget: I think so, too. Kikki: Let's go, girls. I kind of feel like having a nice treat myself. Renee: Me too. (The girls walk off, as the screen fades to black) Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West